Marriage arrangé
by Ledilettant
Summary: lelouch apprend que son mariage à été arrangé depuis le jour de sa naissance, et lorsqu'il apprend avec qui... Ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgents et n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires


Marianne était songeuse, elle avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle ne pouvait y couper, il fallait le lui dire, elle n'avait que déjà trop tardé. Elle fit donc appeler Lelouch.

-Vous avez demandé à me voir mère ?

-Oui Lulu, je crois qu'il est temps que nous ayons une petite conversation.

-A quel sujet mère ?

-Au sujet de ton mariage.

Lelouch resta un instant perplexe.

-Cette conversation n'est-elle pas un peu prématurée ? dit-il en souriant. Je n'ai encore que 17 ans.

-Justement, il nous reste donc moins d'un an avant que tu ne te maries

-Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre… on percevait une note d'anxiété dans sa voix.

Marianne soupira, à présent elle ne pouvait plus reculer

-Ton père et moi avons arrangé ton mariage le jour de ta naissance, et selon l'accord, tu dois épouser ta fiancée lorsque tu auras 18 ans.

Le choc de la nouvelle le laissa un instant sans voix

-Et c'est maintenant que vous jugez utile de m'en parler ? Vous me mettez au pied du mur et vous me dîtes simplement : Lelouch d'ici quelques mois tu épouseras une parfaite inconnue.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est une pratique courante dans la noblesse, et puis ce n'est pas une parfaite inconnue comme tu le dis, tu l'as déjà rencontrée.

-Ah oui, qui est-ce donc ?

-C'est la fille d'une vieille amie d'enfance

- Mais encore ?

-Elle était partie faire ses études à l'étranger

- Son nom mère

-Je suis sûre qu'elle te plaira

-Enfin mère allez-vous enfin me dire qui je suis censé épouser au lieu de tergiverser ?

-Eh bien. Marianne eu un instant d'hésitation, elle redoutait la réaction de son fils.

-J'attends toujours

Elle soupira

-Très bien, en fait il s'agit de Kallen Stadtfeld

Lelouch montrait rarement ses émotions, c'était quelqu'un de calme et réfléchi, pourtant cette fois-ci c'était le cas, comme si toute vie avait quitté le visage du jeune homme. Des souvenirs qu'il croyait définitivement enfouis refirent surface, oui il l'avait bel et bien rencontrée, leurs mères les avaient emmenés en vacances ensembles, il avait 7 ans à l'époque et ces quelques jours passés ensembles l'avaient traumatisé, aujourd'hui encore la seule évocation de cette période lui donnait des sueurs froides.

-Mère vous n'êtes pas sérieuse, pas elle ?

-Ecoute je comprends que tu sois un peu…

-Cette fille est le diable en personne

-Tu exagère je suis sûre que…

-Elle m'a même…

-LELOUCH LAMPEROUGE CELA SUFFIT

Malgré son indignation Lelouch préféra se taire, lorsque sa mère l'appelait ainsi mieux ne valait pas la contredire.

-Je sais que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec cette jeune fille, mais c'était il y a 10 ans, de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis. Kallen sera des nôtres d'ici 3 jours, je compte donc sur toi pour faire bonne figure et te comporter comme un parfait gentleman vis-à-vis de ta future épouse. A présent tu peux disposer.

Lelouch voulu protester mais le regard noir de sa mère l'en dissuada.

-Bien mère comme vous voudrez

Comme un automate, il quitta le bureau de sa mère et regagna sa chambre où il s'effondra sur .son lit, en quelques instants sa vie venait de basculer, son destin désormais lié de manière inextricable à celui de la personne qui avait hanté ses cauchemars d'enfant.

3 jours plus tard, Marianne et Lelouch étaient à l'entrée du palais pour accueillir les Stadtfeld**.**

Ces quelques jours avaient permis à Lelouch de recouvrer du moins en partie son sang froid

_Je suis ridicule d'avoir réagi ainsi, mère à raison c'est de l'histoire ancienne et je dois faire honneur à notre nom_.

La grille de l'entrée s'ouvrit

_J'ai 17 ans j'ai passé l'âge de me faire martyriser par une fille_

La Limousine des Stadtfeld pénétra dans le domaine et au fur et à mesure qu'elle approchait des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent :

_Kallen le poussant dans le lac, glissant des grenouilles dans son lit, lui tordant le bras …_

Plus la voiture approchait et plus sa résolution faiblissait.

-Je crois me souvenir qu'elle faisait du judo à l'époque non ?

-Oh tu t'en souviens ? Elle a arrêté depuis.

-Ah vraiment ? demanda Lelouch avec espoir

-Oui elle s'est mise au karaté, je crois bien qu'elle est ceinture noire

Son estomac se serra.

Dans un crissement de pneu, la voiture se gara devant eux.

-Marianne !!

-Victoire !!

Les deux mères se tombèrent littéralement dans les bras l'une de l'autre

-Allons Kallen ne sois pas timide et viens donc saluer ton futur époux

Lorsqu'elle descendit de voiture, Lelouch eu le souffle coupé, elle était loin la peste aux cheveux en bataille et aux genoux perpétuellement recouverts d'un sparadrap, celle qu'il avait aujourd'hui était une femme faîte et aux formes généreuse, les cheveux rouges mi-longs impeccablement coiffés et parfaitement mise en valeur par une robe de la même couleur que ceux-ci.

Pendant un bref instant subjugué, il en oublia presque tous les sévices qu'elle lui avait fait subir de sa part, presque. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle lui sourit, il le détourna aussitôt les yeux.

_Elle a peut-être changé extérieurement mais je ne dois pas m'y fier, il est hors de question que je sois à nouveau son souffre-douleur, restons sur nos gardes._

Les retrouvailles furent suivies d'un repas au cours duquel les deux promis furent placés l'un en face de l'autre et tandis que les deux amies échangeaient les derniers commérages, ces deux derniers ne pipaient mot, Lelouch gardant les yeux résolument fixés sur le contenu de son assiette.

Soudain il sentit quelque chose se frotter contre sa jambe et de surprise, faillit s'étrangler en avalant, il leva la tête et vit que Kallen avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et son regard, il avait déjà vu un regard similaire, dans un documentaire animalier, c'était le regard du prédateur qui savoure d'avance la proie qu'il convoite. Avant qu'il n'ai pu réagir, il sentit que son pied remontait le long de sa jambe et de sa cuisse jusqu'à…

Il bondit littéralement hors de table renversant au passage une bonne partie de ce qui s'y trouvait ; En réponse aux regards étonnés des deux mères et au sourire narquois de sa fiancée, il bredouilla :

Euh je, je…je me sens un peu souffrant, permettez-moi de prendre congé. Et sans demander son reste il s'enfuit.  
_J'aurais du me douter qu'elle me jouerait un autre de ses tours, un léopard ne change pas ses tâches, il faut que je sauve ma peau._

Les jours qui suivirent furent un vaste jeu du chat et de la souris, Kallen faisant tout pour se retrouver avec Lelouch qui de son coté faisait tout pour l'éviter : toujours aux aguets, il se retournait constamment pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas derrière lui, utilisait un miroir de poche pour vérifier les embranchements, se dissimulait dans les placards, et même sous un carton vide, et tout cela pour la plus grande joie des domestiques qui prodiguaient aide et information à l'un ou à l'autre des deux jeunes gens selon pour qui ils avaient pariés.

Autant vous dire qu'au bout d'une semaine de ce régime, le pauvre Lelouch était dans un état de nerfs assez lamentable, il tressaillait au moindre bruit et se retournait sur sa propre ombre. Mais ce petit jeu eu finalement une fin.

Il venait de regagner sa chambre, épuisé après une journée de fuite éperdue, lorsqu'il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui. Sans même se retourner il sut que c'était elle qui planquée derrière la porte, avait patiemment attendu son retour.

Il lui fit face, avec un sourire résigné :

-Très bien, je reconnais ma défaite, alors quelles tortures vas-tu me faire subir à présent ?

Kallen afficha une expression de surprise, elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réaction

-Quelles tortures ? Mais enfin de quoi parles-tu ? Tu m'as esquivé toute la semaine et lorsqu'enfin tu m'adresses la parole c'est pour dire que je te torture ??

Sa voix avait augmentée d'une octave tandis quelle s'avançait ver Lelouch qui recula prudemment jusqu'à se retrouver acculé contre le mur.

-Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est ce à quoi tu as occupé tes dernières vacances

Elle resta un instant sans dire un mot et poussa un petit soupir.

-C'est donc l'image que tu as gardé de moi pendant tout ce temps ? Tu sais si je t'en ai fait baver comme ça, c'est que je voulais que tu t'intéresses à moi, tu étais tellement mignon avec ton teint de porcelaine et tes cheveux d'ébène, toujours plongé dans un livre ou dans tes échecs, on aurait dit une poupée à laquelle il ne faut pas toucher parce qu'on craint de l'abîmer.

-Alors c'est pour me montrer que tu t'intéressais à moi que tu m'as cassé le bras ? demanda-t-il incrédule. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y avait d'autres moyens plus, euh disons conventionnels ?

-J'étais jeune et sans doute un peu stupide, à l'époque cela me semblait parfaitement logique, mais maintenant que j'ai grandi, je connais d'autre moyens de montrer mon intérêt au garçon qui me plait dit-elle d'un ton enjôleur en se pressant son corps un peu plus contre celui de Lelouch qui n'en menait pas large

-Ah et euh tu leur casses les jambes ?

-Mais non idiot !

Et elle pressa ses lèvres contres les siennes.

Un peu plus tard, dans un fouillis de draps froissés et Kallen endormie sur son épaule un sourire aux lèvres il se dit qu'il y avait après tout des tortures bien pires que celle-ci.


End file.
